iWon't Let Go
by creddie dude
Summary: Freddie and Carly Get caught in an avalanche. Simple. Creddie. No Seddie. Please tell me if this is valid for Creddie Christmas...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Some parts may or maybe cheesy for you. Sorry, author's block, but I really want to make a Creddie Christmas Fic. You have been warned**

iWon't Let Go

"Wow Freddie, I can't believe your mother allowed you to come with us." Carly was surprised.

"I have my ways." I said, trying to be 'cool' and impress Carly.

I smirked and she gave me a 'Stop it" face. The four of us, me, Carly, Sam, and Spencer, are going to a ski hill and just hang out for the Christmas holidays. Along the way, Spencer started one of those irritating highway songs. Carly and Sam followed but I didn't.

"C'mon," she smiled at me, "sing!" She knows that I would do anything for her. I smiled back at her and sang the next line.

After an hour or so, we got in the lodge that we are staying at. It is a massive wooden lodge. As we entered in our room, we immediately smelled the fresh smell of pine trees. Our room has a queen sized bed, a one person bed and a sofa.

"Sam and I will sleep in the Queen sized bed." The two girls nodded at each other.

"Freddo, you sleep in the small bed. I'll just sleep in the sofa" Spencer said.

It's almost 6 pm and Sam and Spencer went out to find something to eat, leaving me and Carly, sitting in our beds, alone in the room.

"What do you want to do tomorrow morning?" Carly tried to start a conversation.

"Snowboarding maybe… Or maybe ice skating! Good thing I took mother and son ice skating lessons." I tried to make her laugh and I succeeded.

"I want to go skiing!" she looked up the ceiling.

"Skiing…is fun, too" I agreed with her. I stood up, walked to her bed and sat on it.

Carly slid to my side and rested her head on my shoulder. These are the moments I love the most. I tried to speak but as usual, someone would ruin the moment. Sam and Spencer went in with hot Chinese Food.

"Hey kiddos! We're back…" Spencer suspiciously looked at the two of us.

"Uhm, eew Carly." Sam was shocked

"Oh shut up, Sam! I'm just tired, that's all." Carly lifted her head from my shoulder and lay on the bed.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than the others. I left the room and searched for a food chain. After ten minutes, I went back and they are still sleeping soundly. I walked to Carly's side of their bed. I tucked her and smiled.

" Sweet dreams, my love" I kissed her forehead. It's still 5 o'clock so I went back to my bed.

Later, I woke up to see the three of them eating the food I bought.

"C'mon freddo! Eat!" Spencer took a bite of the pancake.

I stood up and went to the little table. After a hearty breakfast, we all went outside to do some outdoor activities. Spencer went ice skating, Sam went snowboarding, leaving me and Carly again to take some ski lessons. After hour of demos and lectures, we went free styling. Carly insisted that I should go first. Just as I skied down the hill, Carly followed. She is halfway down the hill when I heard a rumble. I'm sure she heard it too, due to the change of expression on her face. Then, I saw at the top of the hill, a white cloud, forming and falling down the hill. It was…

An avalanche.

Carly stumbled down and tried to get up but couldn't. That's when my adrenaline kicked in. I ran to her as fast as I could. I made it to her, but the white disaster is only meters away from us.

"Hold on to me!" I commanded. I cold see the fear in her eyes. I knelt down and she hugged me so tight that I can hardly breathe. I hugged her back.

"I love you." I gently whispered I her ear, "I won't let go-"

**A/N: Is it good? I already made rough drafts for the second and third chapter at school, so you won't be waiting long for the next chapters. Please REVIEW! I will accept any criticism cause I'm a good sport. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I think Carly is a little OOC here, but I don't care. Just tell me if it needs changes. I can adapt.**

iWon't Let Go

(Carly's POV)

I emerged from the snow like a zombie. I wasn't completely out of the snow but I didn't care. All I cared about at that time is Freddie.

"Freddie! Freddie, please tell me where you are!" I cried

Then, I felt a very gentle tug on my hand. I looked down and saw a hand holding my finger. I couldn't feel it because my fingers are already numb. I dug as fast as I could, not caring if I get hypothermia. After a minute, I dug his face out. He has a big bruise on his forehead, but he is still conscious. After another minute, I pulled him out. He looked at me and smiled his signature smile. The smile that can light up my day, anyday.

"You never did let go, huh" I smiled back at him and kissed his forehead.

He tucked the strands of hair that was dangling from my forehead. Then, he put his hand on my back and pulled me close. I know what he is trying to do, but for the first time in my life, I actually let him do it. When our lips were only 2 inches away, he paused and let out a sigh. And after a minute of waiting for him to make his move, I became impatient and covered the distance myself. He was surprised at what I did but finally, he deepened the kiss. It went longer that I expected, but I didn't care

(Sam's POV)

I just heard the news that one of the ski hill collapsed but I don't know why. But, that's not my point. I just hope it's not the hill where the dork and Carly skied. Man, I want to eat! But, there's no time for pork now. I gotta find Carly and the nerd loverboy.

"Hey, did you know that the ski hill on the far end of the park fell down." I heard two guys talking.

" Yeah, I heard somebody say that two kids are lost in the avalanche." What! I hope they aren't talking about those two. "Why did it collapse anyway?"

"From where I heard it, they say that a brat fell down while taking lessons. The kid cried loud enough to cause an avalanche."

No, no, no! Freddie if you leave Carly behind, I'm gonna kill you!

**A/N: Maybe a little too short? Sorry if I disappointed anyone. The next chapter is going to be updated later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: author's block, crap! Ugh, it's still short! Sorry, no more ideas. Enjoy, if you can…**

iWon't Let Go

(Sam's POV)

I ran as fast as I could and finally made it. I saw Spencer staring at the barely snowy ski hill

"My sister is buried in there." Spencer let a tear fall. It was my first time seeing Spencer so lonely. Well, maybe not my first time. There was the time when his fish died. But my point is, I barely get to see him like this.

After 4 hours or so of searching, there was still no trace of them. We insisted the police to send a search helicopter. When the police agreed, they led us to a small rescue helicopter. After 30 more mminutes of searching by helicopter, we saw smoke. When we took a closer look, we saw that the smoke is coming from a cave a hundred meters from the hill. Spencer and I went down and looked inside.

(Freddie's POV)

A gust of wind that blew into my face awakened me. I looked down and saw that Carly is still in my arms, asleep. Then, I heard footsteps. I looked straight at the entrance of the cave that we are staying at and saw a happy sight.

"What the heck Freddie! I spent almost 6 hours looking for you! I spent 6 hours without ham and this is all I get!" Sam ruined the moment. I put my finger in front of my lips, signaling her to be silent. I can't believe Carly is still sleeping after that noise. Spencer went to my side.

"It's time to go kiddo. Let me get Carly for ya." He patted my back.

"Nah, I'll carry her." I stood up, carrying Carly. I went in the helicopter, followed by Spencer and Sam.

"How did you two survive anyway" Sam asked.

"Well…" I tried to reminisce, "The avalanche pushed us away from the hill for at least a quarter of a kilometer. Carly pulled me out of the snow and we kissed-" Sam's hand blocked my mouth

"Dork, I asked you to tell me how you survived and not your gross romance" Sam reminded me. Spencer's jaw almost dropped too. Maybe he was just shocked. I hope he won't disapprove me and Carly's relationship.

"Then me and Carly lost our sense on direction and went the wrong way. We found the cave and thought that maybe we can rest here. Then you guys found us." I continued.

"So, you guys slept…together" Spencer asked.

"Yeah…wait, no! Not that way." I defended myself.

Spencer raised a brow and Sam turned around, put her arms around herself and pretended that she is kissing someone. We didn't realize that Carly was awake.

"Freddie, where are we." She surprised us.

"Oh Carly, you're awake! Uhm, we are in a helicopter, with Spencer and Sam." I answered.

"Oh, hi Spencer and Sam." She greeted them.

"Uh, Carly." I looked away from Carly, feeling awkward.

"What, Freddie." She said softly.

"Do you want me to put you down?" I asked her.

"No, why?" she asked.

"It's just that, you're getting heavy." I said.

"No. Don't put me down." She said, being stubborn. That's one of the things I like about her. She won't give up until she wins.

"Okay." I hugged tightly. I smelled and kissed her hair, not caring about Spencer's and Sam's reactions, "Like I said, I won't let go."

**A/N: Haha, I made it! I finished the story! Probably the best story I've ever written. Hope you guys like it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


End file.
